


An Investigation Into the Beyond [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [66]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Yasuhara finds ways for Mai to entertain herself at work on a particularly dull afternoon.
Series: Podfic [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/57513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Pioneer Podfic





	An Investigation Into the Beyond [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Investigation into the Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143989) by [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra). 



> Recorded for [WhiteHaru37](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37) as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (#ITPE) 2019.

  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit)

**Podfic** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/urp3qs7jdaj55ur/Ghost%20Hunt_An%20Investigation%20Into%20the%20Beyond.mp3?dl=0) [3.34 MB, 00:11:40]

[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vtakwgnrei35ac7/Ghost%20Hunt_An%20Investigation%20Into%20the%20Beyond.m4b?dl=0) [8.41 MB, 00:11:40]


End file.
